


Soapy Root Beer

by Merrr



Series: Soapy Root Beer [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrr/pseuds/Merrr
Summary: This is set in the universe of Once a Runner by the marvelous Yelp. It's about Atsumi settling into life with the Zokugaku Chameleons.
Series: Soapy Root Beer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Soapy Root Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once a Runner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497795) by [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/pseuds/yelp). 



> So this is a quick story I wrote inspired by Once a Runner by yelp, hopefully it's not too far off and seems realistic in this universe. Enjoy and I appreciate feedback :)

Atsumi had been starting to trust that perhaps the Chameleons weren't the worst owners to have and would treat both himself and his teammates with something akin to respect, at least on the field.

Recently there had been some upsets as his team was outpacing the chameleons but this was only showing the truth in Habashira’s words about free players being unreliable and unwilling to put 100% into practice. His slaves on the other hand had no desire to face the consequences of failing to meet their new Masters expectations. Not only were the consequences likely dire but this way they got to stay together and continue doing something they loved. They had already narrowly escaped the chopping block last time - figuratively speaking, so why risk going back to that when it was relatively easy to please Habashira?

Speaking of which Atsumi figured that though Habashira had bought him to play football, it wouldn't be a bad idea to try to collect some brownie points by cleaning up the dump the Chameleons called a base.

Atsumi started by throwing out what was obviously trash, and then collecting the dirty dishes, taking them to the kitchen. However, the dishes had so much grime on them Atsumi figured that it was best to let them soak first. Atsumi filled the sink with water and fit as many of the dirty dishes in as he could. However, there were too many resulting in him having to leave some on the counter.  
Sighing Atsumi put a small amount of soapy water into the bottom of the glasses leaving them to soak while he got out a bucket to wash some of the grime and old beer from the floor.

As Atsumi was finishing up with his first wash of the floor, one of the Zokugaku Chameleons walked in - It was a guy called Matsu. Atsumi ignored him and continued his cleaning, there is no reason to stop for anyone but Habashira.

A few moments later there came a great yell of disgust from the kitchen and out stormed Matsu “What the hell, this root beer tastes disgusting! Did you tamper with it punk?”

At first Atsumi didn't understand; he wouldn't have dared to tamper with any of the gang member's drinks. Then he realized what the problem might be - but it was highly unlikely, after all no one would have drunk from those filthy glasses; still it was best to check “Matsu did you dump and wash the glass before using it?” asked Atsumi tentatively.

“Why the fuck would I?”

Atsumi was shocked for a second, the grime on that particular mug had been black in colour and quite frankly Atsumi would have taken a physical punishment over being forced to drink from that unwashed glass any day. The very thought turned his stomach.

“Matsu the glass was - is filthy. I put some cleaning solution in the bottom to let it soak. It needed to be washed out before being used again.”

Matsu stared at Atsumi; Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face gradually turned red “DON’T TOUCH MY STUFF!” He screamed and then slammed his fists into Atsumi’s shoulder. Atsumi fell to the ground. He could have withstood the blow but in his experience, it was a lot easier to allow the free person to smack you around like a rag doll over taking the punishment stoically. That could sometimes have the unintended result of making the free person mad, for some reason some felt that if the slave wasn't reacting that meant they should hurt the slave more.

Atusmi wanted to avoid any injuries that would stop him from participating in practice. This was a concern he never had with his previous owners, but they were practiced slave owners who knew what would cause damage and what would not. The Chameleons even when fighting each other sometimes accidentally caused injury to one another. As such, it was entirely possible that when punishing slave they could get too rough.

Atsumi automatically directed his gaze to the floor, in the back of his mind he was quite grateful for having washed it already, reducing the disgusting stickiness of it. Though he felt this punishment would be unfair, without Habashira around there wasn't much he could do to resist.

However, as Atsumi was mentally preparing, footsteps could be heard approaching. These footsteps continued until they stopped in front of Atsumi. Atsumi glanced up seeing that it was Habashira. The man looked down at him quizzically as though he was a strange, mysterious creature.

“Layoff Matsu, if you didn't leave your filthy crap all over this place this wouldn't have happened.”

It was Matsu's turn to stare, though this time it was at Habashira. “Why the hell are you stepping in? - the punk just fell to the ground despite me barely touching him. We haven't even started fighting yet.”

“And you won't start fighting, understand?” to emphasize this point Habashira pulled out his butterfly knife and started to lazily twirl it in his hands.

Matsu glared for a second and obviously considered getting into it with Habashira, then thought better of it. “Just make sure your stupid slave doesn't touch my stuff. I don't know why you wasted money buying them.”

Habashira give a dangerous laugh “because unlike you fucks - especially you Matsu, you lazy bum - they actually practice and which will give us a shot at progressing in the tournament. I thought that much was obvious or are you too high right now to understand?” Habashira sneered.

Matsu glared again at Habashira before storming off.

“He’s probably gonna go start a fight” sighed Habashira. “stupid fucker, I’m gonna have to find a babysitter for him” he muttered some what exasperated.

Atsumi figured now might be a good time to speak “I apologize Sir for moving things without permission, it will not happen again.”

Once again Habashira Seemed confused and then just offered Atsumi a hand. With a different owner Atsumi might have thought that they wanted him to kiss their hand in gratitude. However, with Habashira he could fairly safely assume the man was offering him a hand up.

Atsumi cautiously took the hand and rose till he was standing. Habashira just walked away and said “Don't worry about it, Matsu is oversensitive. Next time just hit him back”

Atsumi stared in shock at his owners retreating form. Hit back? He knew the Chameleons were relaxed and inexperienced. For a slave owner to suggest a slave hit a free man was ludicrous, it truly shows their inexperience. Reported to the wrong authorities that could be a death sentence for Atsumi. But still it was a nice thought to entertain - maybe one day Atsumi would feel confident enough to make it a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to yelp for letting me post this and I apologize for any mistakes I used a voice to text rather than typing it up so there might be some typos due to that.


End file.
